herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg (DC)
|hobby = Working Fighting |goals = Defeat Supervillains Keep his human and mechanical halves equally cutting edge |family = Silas Stone (father, deceased) Elinore Stone (mother, deceased) Tucker Stone (grandfather) Maude Stone (grandmother) Grid (robotic duplicate, deceased) |friends = Nightwing, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Jericho, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, The Flash, Zatanna, Justice League, Teen Titans |enemies = Deathstroke, Brainiac, Trigon, Darkseid, Doctor Light, Grid, Parademons |type of hero = Cyborg Superhero |size = 200 }} Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, is a hero from DC Comics most famous for being a member of the Teen Titans and was one of the main heroes of the cartoon as well as the comics (both those based on the series and the original comics, which predated the Teen Titans cartoon). Right now, he is a founding member of the Justice League. Cyborg is arguably one of the most popular of the Titans and as such he was one of the core group throughout the run of the series - he is notable as a character who is not only incredibly powerful in strength but also extremely intelligent, being a genius with an IQ of 170. Even taking into account his remaining biological body on it's own Cyborg has above average strength. He was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez. In most iterations in animation and video games, he is famously voiced by Khary Payton. In Smallville, he wa portrayed by the late Lee Thompson Young, in the DC Extended Universe, he is portrayed by Ray Fisher, and in Doom Patrol, he is portrayed by Joivan Wade. Biography Becoming Cyborg Cyborg was born Victor Stone to his parents, Silas and Elinore Stone. Vic's parent's were scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs who preformed experiments on Victor in order to increase his IQ. The experiments payed off and Victor was granted a 170 IQ at a young age but resented his parents and father in particular for trying to control him. Victor would rebel against his parents by getting involved with a thug named Ron Evers who would latter become a professional criminal. His father disapproved of Victor wasting his potential consorting with hoodlums and gang members insisting instead that Victor put his mind to use to become a superior student and get a head start on life in school, Vic rebelled against his father further by working out and getting a head start in life as a professional athlete in school instead. One day Vic visited S.T.A.R. Labs while his parents were performing an experiment that involved opening up an inter-dimensional portal, the experiment went awry when a creature traveled through the portal and wreaked havoc on the lab. Eventually the creature was sent back through the portal but not before Elinore was killed in the creature's rampage and Victor was seriously injured. Silas saved Victor's life by rebuilding him as a cyborg, this combined with his mother's death only served to make Vic and Silas grow further apart. Vic soon became a member of the Teen Titans and took up the name "Cyborg". Silas, wanting to help Victor put up the money to have the Titan Tower built for his son and his new team, though Silas never told Vic he was the one who made the arrangements for Titan Tower and remained an anonymous sponsor. Cyborg would find out later that his father was the sponsor of Titan Tower but also that the creature that killed his mother had also given Silas radiation poisoning. Cyborg never made peace with his father even after his death but has since come to hold a certain level of respect for him and after his father's death Cyborg only became more focused on giving his life purpose by protecting society. His backstory was changed in Teen Titans 2003 series in which he was involved in a car accident that claimed the life of his mother, instead of being attacked by an unidentified blob like alien life-form, though in both cases he gained his cybernetic upgrade. This change was due to being to gruesome for children to watch. Powers and Abilities *'Cybernetic Enhancement': Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. **'Energy Resistance': The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. **'The Grid': Vic, alongside Batman, created a program to prevent himself from being distracted while on duty, because he is constantly bombarded with endless influx data streaming into his system. The program selectively focuses on high-priority items and filters out other received data. This app helps him to create a complete database of every metahuman/superhuman on Earth. **'Sensory Systems': Cyborg has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few. **Superhuman Durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel while his outer body is laden with Promethium skin grafts. **'Superhuman Sensory Array': Due cybernetic enhancements Stone's five senses were increased to superhuman levels. ***'Enhanced Hearing' ***'Enhanced Vision' ***'Tracking'/'Homing Systems' ***'Physiological/Medical Scanners' **'Jump Jets': At his request Dr. Silas Stone installed Jump Jets so that wouldn't be so dependent of Boom Tubes. Apparently the Jump Jets provides the ability to super-jump over large distances. ***'Flight': An addition to his jumping capability enables self propelled motion. **'Superhuman Strength': Vic's cybernetics afford him greater strength than the average human and in some cases few extraterrestrials. Initially able to bench 5 tons at his peak, constant upgrades to his system has caused it to fluctuate over time. **'Technomorphing': Unlike most technopaths Cyborg doesn't just simply manipulate the technology he focuses on, he assimilates it into himself as well as casts his own will into it enabling him to control and alter any form of machinery he comes in contact with. ***'Computer Interfacing' ***'Interactive Holographic Projector' ***'Cyberspace Immersion': Cyborg can download his consciousness into cyberspace, or as he calls it, "digiverse." ***'Shape Shifting': He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal includes a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, winches and electromagnetic pulse cannons. ***'Fatherbox': During his transition into a Cyborg, Victor had assimilated a fatherbox from Darkseid's invading forces. ****'Boom Tubes': Cyborg has the ability to open boom-tubes to and from most any point towards anywhere, be it in the universe or the multiverse, but it isn't perfect however due to the amount of mass weighing heavily upon transport capability; for every one in a thousand jumps can accidentally lead him straight to Apokolips. *****'Hush Tubes': After having tinkered with his internal workings, Victor has found a way to promenade undetectable transport. Its effects are such that not even Superman can detect them. *'Technomorphic Evolution': As stated, while in combat with an adversary, Cyborg's xeno-tech is in a constant state of evolution subtly upgrading on its own without outside assistance. **'Technorganic Restoration': Cyborg showcases self-regenerative capabilities as not only are his technological parts able to reintegrate after destruction but recently, his damaged flesh has also been shown regenerating beneath and around his cybernetic systems. **'Resurrection': Once, after an encounter with a deadly alien race, Cyborg's body was viciously ripped apart with him left for dead and dying soon afterwards. Then a new systems function kicked in, restoring him to life again and even reintegrating old flesh with the new circuitry on his being. *'Multiversal Force Manipulation': After completely merging with his Mother Box, Cyborg became a conduit for the entire multiverse. This allows Victor to draw power from its energies. **'Cosmic Awareness': Boasting a vast, cosmological type of positioning system allows Cyborg to navigate the infinite possibilities of existence. **'Dimensional Travel': Cyborg is capable of transporting himself and others into hypertime from a direct angle, something even the Flash couldn't use the Speed Force to do. **'Flight-Field Projection': He can use the energies his upgrades provide to sheathe others in an oxygenated environment aura to fly along side himself. *'Multiverse Empowerment': Cyborg can draw on the energies of the Multiverse itself through use of Element X to make himself and his tech stronger. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Stone possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170. *'Athletics': Vic was an accomplished high school football player, winning many games for his school's team, who was being scouted. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Magic': Both its mechanical and physical parts can be affected by magic. During a battle against the Fearsome Five part of his body was transformed into liquid metal by Jinx. *'Mind Control': Apparently his cybernetic part doesn't provide resistance against mental control be it telepathic or psionic in nature. Quotes Gallery Images cyborg.jpg|Cyborg in a Comic Book! Cyborg 0001.jpg File:Justice_League_Vol_2_32_Textless_Variant.jpg|Cyborg in the new Prime Earth Justice League. Justice League Odyssey Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Cyborg among the Justice League Odyssey. Cyborg_Super_Friends_001.jpg|Cyborg in the Super Powers Team. Teentitans cyborg.png|Cyborg as he appears in Teen Titans cartoon series. Cyborg-and-Bumblebee-bumblebee-and-cyborg-16679967-640-480.jpg What?.png|Robin and Cyborg fighting after failing to stop Cinderblock, prompting Cyborg to quit the Titans. cyborg-justice-league-action-26.3.jpg|Cyborg in Justice League Action. Cyborg DC Animated Movie.png|Cyborg in the DC Animated Movies. Cyborg (TTG).png|Cyborg in Teen Titans Go! Cyborg title card.jpg Cyborg- Video Game Master.jpg IMG_3212.PNG|Cyborg in Family Guy. cyborgsmallville.png|Cyborg in Smallville. DCEU Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg in the DC Extended Universe. Jovian-Wade-Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg in Doom Patrol. 250px-CYBORG.png|Cyborg in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Injustice2Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg in Injustice 2. 76098_1to1_MF_CyborgB.jpg|Lego Cyborg. Trivia *As a Cyborg, he his immortal. *Because Cyborg is physically a teenager but also technically an adult he has been welcome into the Justice League but maintains permanent status as a Teen Titan. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Justice League Members Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Batman Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Inventors Category:Elementals Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Vigilante Category:Inconclusive Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Strategists Category:Villain's Lover Category:Insecure Category:Rogues Category:Right-Hand Category:Hope Bringer Category:Neutral Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Legacy Category:In Love Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Voice of Reason Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Global Protection Category:Famous Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:War Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Young Justice Members Category:Stalkers